War Of Sweden (Dry Rainbow)
The War Of Sweden began in 15th February 2041 after a series of raids and attacks over the years by the Alliance Of Ganrelles including the assassination of President Eriksson, nuking of Riksdagen, and the foiling of their plans to conquer Cannes and take over Europe. Sweden declared war on all of the countries involved with the Alliance Of Ganrelles. War The War began with a series of invasions on English, Scottish, French, and Spanish coasts and cities. However, after a fortnight of these invasions and bombing raids, a sea defence was able to be properly built around Great Britain, blocking air and sea space near Spain and France, forcing a Swedish retreat away from the Channel. Within the second month of fighting, Britain launched the Manchester, London, Brighton, and Dorset Regiments into Norway. France sent the Saarborg, Lyon, Lille, Epinal, and Belfort Regiments. It was a Liberation of Norway. They would need to work with the Norway Resistance and pave the way into Border Control. Meanwhile, the Spanish Troops would be deployed into France, where they would work with French Forces bulldozing through the Franco-German Border, and pushing through Berlin. A year later, the Border was already broken and France and Spain had conquered the cities of Wehr, Mainz, Mannheim, Bonn, Cologne, Dortmund, Bielefeld, Osnabruck, Bremer, Bremerhaven, Oldenburg, and Wiesbaden. At the same time, British and French Forces had occupied almost all of Norway. They had conquered Lillehammer, Stavanger, Gudvangen, Floro, Molde, Andalsnes. They destroyed the Scandinavian Union Norway Capitol Building as they conquered Oslo, leaving Swedish forces scattered. Their positions meant they could sent units down South into Germany from Norway. They did so and conquered Kiel, Lubeck, Rostock, and Schwerin within three months. By November 2042, the US, British Canadians, Chinese and Soviets had sent an attack on Finland to Liberate it. They conquered the Russo-Finno Border by January 2043. Meanwhile, the Nazis and Swedish sent a battalion into the British Territory Of Australia. Within a week they occupied the towns of Mackay, Rockhampton, and Bundaberg. It was two months before the Axis Powers were booted out of Australia. A week after their defeat at Australia, the Swedes and Nazis snuck a battalion into the cities of Manchester, London, Liverpool, Leicester, and Glasgow. It was a three day fight before they were beaten again. A fortnight later a Blitzkrieg over Britain, France, Finno-Russo Border, and Spain were committed. An battalion were later snuck into Paris, Lyon, Madrid, and Malaga to cause more damage and execute the Heads Of State. It was a failed attempt again however lasting a week. By April 2043, Finland and Norway were entirely liberated. Just as French and Spanish Forces reached Munich and French and British Forces reached Hamburg, Germany decided to surrender due to lack of supplies, morale, and finance. They surrendered on the 12th Of April 2043. Allied Troops drew out of Germany and all troops of Spain and France who were in Germany were redirected to Sweden. During the time of War, Sweden created a Nuclear arsenal of seventeen Nukes. They were going to launch them for Moscow, Paris, Beijing, Madrid, Barcelona, Cannes, Washington, Los Angeles, New York City, London, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Cardiff, Belfast, and Dublin. The remaining two were going to be used on Swedish towns occupied by the Allies to sacrifice so that the Allies will be drained of Forces in the Nuked area. By May 2043, the Allies had already conquered the borderlines of Sweden. They surrounded the rest of the country. They estimated a six month War to breach Stockholm. Sweden were about to launch their Nukes on the 30th May 2043, but due to Satellite interference by the Allies, they would not be able to launch the Nukes for six months. By November 2043, the Allies had encircled Stockholm and the surrounding towns. However, President Herrson threatened the Allies with Nuclear Warfare that if they stepped on Stockholmer Soil, he would target the above areas mentioned immediately. To counter this, The United States Of America, The Greater British Empire, and The Republic Of France, each sent one Nuke that would cause as less damage as possible to thin out forces in Stockholm and drain everyone out. This detonated the Swedish Nukes in Stockholm, causing more Rads and damage. However, the Swedish Army and Herrson were still kicking, and kept sending troops into Sweden. So, the Allies made a special class of Radiation Trooper to send into Stockholm, and within mere weeks, they cleared out the Nuclear monstrosity in Stockholm and occupied the City. In February 2044, Soviet, Chinese, British Canadian, British Australian, French, Spanish, US, and British Forces did a joint invasion of Inner Stockholm. Stockholm had recovered from the nukes by now and was back to normal. During the invasion of Inner Stockholm, the Allies conquered the area. Then, in the 25th Of February 2044, the same Allied Forces invaded the Riksdagen. After a day of fighting, they bombed the building, raised the Alliance Of Ganrelles Flag on the roof of the Riksdagen, and executed Herrson by impaling him with the Ganrelles Flag before placing it. The War was won. The GBE were allowed by the UN and AOG to occupy Scandinavia as Finland and Norway saw them perfect to lead them. Wars Dry Rainbow Category:Dry Rainbow